


Just a little patience

by Meinleere



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Bird Bonding, Established Relationship, Falconry, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere
Summary: Tenzing leaves with temeraire for london for a week and will finds himself hanging out with a bird





	Just a little patience

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was fun

When tensing had received the falcon she was named Shire and her previous owner had warned him that she was a wily bird. Tenzing had smiled and accepted the challenge, but after four months of failed taming, as well as loosing a sizable chunk of his forearm, Tenzing had given up and called the falcon an “untamable wretch of a bird”. Shire was then left alone aside from feeding time as Tenzing focused on his other falcons, who were by far more manageable.

Tenzing was preparing to leave Scotland for London for a week, apparently something had gone wrong in regards to his estate, despite his assurance that it was all sorted months ago. Temeraire had kindly offered to take tensing himself, since he had a conference to attend and the two would be heading out within the hour.

“If you have any concerns just ask Mr Howard, however I am sure you can handle the house fine without me.” Tenzing said to Will as he walked towards Temeraire. Temeraire had been fitted with a small harness that could only sport a handful of men and their luggage and was in the process of checking its buckles. Temeraire shook himself and gladly told Tenzing that he was ready to go, and all lay well. Tenzing approached Temeraires outstretched talon and then turned, “I wish you well Will, and I promise to return soon” he said with a smile before being lifted onto Temeraire’s back. Tenzing clipped himself in and the two were soon a black speck on the great blue horizon.

It was then Will found himself at a loss for what to do. First, he made sure all the tasks for the day were completed, which they were, and wandered upstairs, exploring the house he lived in. He looked at the plain walls and decided that decorating would help bring some life into the building. But exactly what they should hang was a mystery. Perhaps a few paintings of Temeraire and himself could do, or some artwork of Australia, or he could ask Tenzing about his parents and get something for them done. Will was lost in thought as we wandered outside. it was then he heard a small keening of a bird. Specifically, of Shire in her cage, where she could not harass the other birds. Will stopped and looked up at the lattice that made up the walls of her confinement. She had just taken a meal from Tenzing before he left and should not be hungry. Will opened the door and looked in at her. Shire fluffed her wings and turned her covered head towards the sound of the door, and keened again. This time it was sharper and more like a screech. Will paused, what was he doing? This bird was violent and unwelcoming, yet here he was. He swiftly turned and shut the door, and went back inside to acquire Tenzings falconry gloves. He returned swiftly, the gloves a little tight as Tenzing’s hands were smaller than his, and gently pat Shire on the head.

She screamed.

Will forced himself not to pull back and shut the door. Instead he held his hand still and spoke to her, “It’s alright, I don’t mean to scare you.” He whispered to Shire, a blush crossing his face at the pure childishness of it all. Shire made another squawk but fell silent, shifting slightly but not withdrawing. Will took that as a success. He slowly took off her mask and stood very still. Shire turned her head about, blinking now that she could see. She fixed a dark eye on Will before launching herself at him, catching his cheek before perching again. Will flinched and felt a small trickle of blood drip down his face and onto his neckcloth. He made no move to touch the wound, but instead he spoke again. “you are only in here because Tenzing cannot trust you to be in the aviary with the other two.” she was plumper than the other falcons thanks to her attitude keeping her inside. He sighed, if only she would behave for Tenzing, then she would not be trapped indoors. Will stood there, tapping his finger against the wall of the cage when a thought crossed his mind. He could tame shire, then Tenzing would be able to train her to fly with the others, and she would not be stuck here keening out of boredom. Will smiled, and then furrowed his brow. How on earth would he even begin?

He began by simply sitting with her. There was an unused greenhouse connected to the back of their main building. Neither Tenzing or Will had an interest in gardening, so the room was empty. Will let shire perch on the back of one of the old chairs that had been left in there, and took to penning a few responses to the letters he had received from his family. The room was silent aside from the scratch of the pen, and Will eventually forgot she was even there. Until she flew onto the back of his chair. Her talons grasped on the wood beside Will’s head. He stiffened as she shuffled around him, looking at him and around the room, ruffling restlessly. Laurence decided it as time to put her away.

They continued this little activity until Shire actively jumped at Will’s offered arm when he came to collect her. She even sat on his shoulder, her talons digging into his flesh slightly, and somehow she came to trust him. By the end of the week Will was prepared to let her have a test flight indoors and took her into the main hall. Some of the help was there, Mr Howard, The maids Mary and Anne, and the cook, Laney, were watching raptly. She squawked as will held his arm up, then let go of the strap that was attached to her legs to keep her in place, and shook his arm, letting her fly. She soared across the room and then landed on a windowsill at the other end. Will let out a little “woop” and the members of the house clapped. Will held his arm up for Shire to return, and this time held a goblet of flesh he had kept in a small bag at his hip. Shire flew back and took the flesh from his hand and perched again. All her aggression gone she was really a lovely bird and Will could see why Tenzing was fond of them. He was excited to see how Tenzing would react.

He got his chance on the following morning when Temeraire landed in the courtyard of the estate. He watched as Mr Howard strode out confidently and helped Tenzing gather his things, which was unnecessary as Tenzing could do it himself. Meanwhile Will ducked outside, one hand wearing a glove, and let Shire free from her cage. He watched as she landed unseen in the trees behind the landing party, and then strode out to join them himself. Will kept the gloved hand behind his back and smiled innocently as Tenzing approached. They exchanged pleasentries, Tenzing confirming that the estate really was secure, and that all went well.

“And what did you do while I was gone?” He asked Will, looking at the arm which was tucked behind his back. Will felt nervous under Tenzing’s scrutiny.

“I made a friend.” He said and lifted his hand into the air, and like magic Shire swooped towards him. She landed neatly on his outstretched arm and Will ran a finger down her body, she ruffled her feathers and made a pleased noise. Will’s smile broadened as he looked at Tenzing. Tenzing was open mouthed and silent.

“You, you tamed her?” he exclaimed, “Damn you will, Damn you and your commanding skills.” And with that he embraced him, being careful to not bump the bird, and kissed him. Will gladly accepted it, and the two stepped apart a moment later. Will was out of breath and Tenzing laughed.

“Did you prepare this for my return?” he asked, will nodded and laughed too.

“Yes but I was so worried it was not going to work.” He petted Shire again. “But she trusts me now and will make a brilliant hunter.” Will watched as Tenzing grinned, an expression saved just for him, and carefully he scratched Shire beneath the chin. 

end


End file.
